


It Started With A Kiss

by Vegetatarian



Series: Valentine's Shenanigans [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Valentine's Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	It Started With A Kiss

Vegeta sighed heavily at midnight approached. He knew as midnight came closer, the impending doom of the reality of what February 14th represented loomed even more heavily over the prince’s head. The corporate made holiday was coming to an end, and Vegeta knew all too well what that would spell for him. It had been revealed to him the year before as the blue haired devil woman had disgustingly showered the beta male in affection. She doted on him, and it was beyond any logical reasoning Vegeta could muster to understand what she even saw in the scar faced weakling. Not only had he witnessed the woman’s feelings get hurt many times because of the pink shirt wearing disgrace of a warrior, but he’d developed feelings for her and had to sit back and witness the fool mistreat her and treat her less than what she deserved. The brooding prince dragged himself to his bed after a lengthy day of training in the gravity room that the woman had so intelligently armed with drones. 

Just as he was about to turn on his side, and close his eyes, he heard his bedroom door open and he turned to see Bulma standing in his doorway. Her eyes were red and the skin around them was swollen. Her porcelain face was tearstained and her breathing was uneven as she tried her best to sound cheerful. “H-hi there V-Vegeta, wanna w-watch tv?” 

Vegeta weighed his options as he looked at her and decided that against his better judgement, he would humor her and go watch tv. He got out of bed and walked tiredly behind her to the living room where she got onto the couch and grabbed a wad of tissues to soak up the large tears that started spilling onto her cheeks. “What did the beta male do  _ this _ time?” Vegeta asked, expecting Bulma to answer with something like “that jerk was staring at another girl while we were out shopping and he didn’t even try to hide it!” but to his surprise, the answer he got was very different. 

“He’s gotten another woman pregnant.” The words reverberated throughout his mind and the room. It was almost as if time had stopped and the only thing that continued to move was the word “pregnant” bouncing off the walls and threatening to spear itself straight through Bulma’s chest. The two sat on the couch in silence for a few moments as Vegeta let her words really sink in. Vegeta wasn’t known for having a way with words in terms of being gentle or considerate, but of all times, now was a time that he would carefully choose his words before. He sat quietly as he contemplated what he’d say to her, and as he struggled to find the words, his eyes met with hers and all at once, his mouth began spilling words his brain barely had time to register. 

“Men should be trembling at your feet, begging for a passing glance from those blue eyes of yours.”

They both stared in awe at the words that had come out of his mouth. Bulma stared at him, her face puffy and unsightly to the average person, but to Vegeta, she looked vulnerable. In a way that made his instincts kick in a way that made him want to hold her, but he resisted. His mind was troubled. Troubled and fighting for the right to make itself up and either claim the woman before him as his own, or yet again be the stepping stone for her healing process. However, this time, it seemed as though he’d not only crossed the line of “friend”, but he’d blown it to smithereens. 

“Vegeta?”

His thoughts were interrupted as his focus was brought back to the present, and his eyes fixed on Bulma’s face. “Yes, woman?”

Bulma hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and holding out her delicate hand in front of him. “Will you hold my hand while we watch tv? Yamcha always did, and being that we’re broken up, I’m not sure I’ll be able to watch tv without sobbing without it.” Her cheeks stained pink as she stared into his deep onyx eyes with curious, sparkling blue ones. 

Vegeta looked at her hand, and back into her eyes before silently taking her hand in his and turning his attention to the tv. They sat that way for hours. He caressed her hand with his thumb every so often and noticed that each time a wave of emotion hit her, she squeezed his hand ever so slightly. He couldn’t tell if she was more upset that Yamcha had been unfaithful, or if she was grieving the end of a cocoon of familiarity that had now been yanked out from beneath her, leaving her wobbling off balance and searching for comfort in a place she’d never dared to venture. Vegeta didn’t know. Whether she knew she was playing with fire or not was inconsequential being that she was always known to throw caution to the wind anyway. 

Vegeta felt her head drop onto his shoulder. She’d fallen asleep. Was it a sign of trust, or was it simply a tired woman, exhausted and taxed from crying for who knows how long finally succumbing to the coaxing of sleep? Vegeta didn’t know that, either. He didn’t particularly care to know, for that matter. What mattered to him was that she was there, with him, where she should be. Her chest rose and fell as she seemed to sleep peacefully on his shoulder. As they remained on the couch together, the typical hour that Bulma’s mother prepared breakfast came around, and Panchy Briefs made her way into the kitchen, stopping to see the unlikely pair on the couch. She shook her head as she noticed her daughter’s face, tearstained and swollen. 

“My poor little girl, is she alright, Vegeta dear?” Panchy asked. 

“She’ll be fine. She’s the strongest female of this entire planet, and when she realizes that, it’ll be game over for scum like scarface.” He said without missing a beat. 

Panchy smiled. “I’m glad there’s finally someone who sees her the way I do.” Without another word, she walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Normally Vegeta would make his way into the kitchen to eat breakfast and ignore the family. But, at this moment, he was occupied with a much more important task, and that was being a pillow for a woman he’d give his life for. 

The gesture of the alien warrior prince did not go unnoticed by the Briefs, but not a word was said to him as he sat perfectly still so as not to wake the sleeping beauty on the couch next to him. 

The afternoon came and went, and it wasn’t until early that evening when Bulma finally stirred. She woke up, yawned, and froze in shock when she saw the prince still sitting on the couch, his eyes closed, and his hand still holding hers. He’d stayed. Stayed for her. Why? It didn’t matter in Bulma’s mind. It was the largest and most blatant gesture of kindness he’d ever made, and she wasn’t going to sully the authenticity of it with questions that could wait to be asked and answered. Bulma smiled warmly at him but nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly looked at her and spoke. “Woman, are you just going to sit and stare at me, or are you going to say something?”

Bulma frowned her usual frown, and pulled her hand away from his to firmly place them both on her hips. Vegeta’s amused expression soured slightly at the loss of contact. Bulma noticed, and made a point to grab his hand again. “Vegeta?”

“What?”

“Valentine’s Day is over.” 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Correct. What importance does that fact hold, exactly?”

Bulma fidgeted with her shirt before gathering up the courage to tell him. “Well, since it’s not the holiday anymore, you don’t have to be nice anymore.”

The statement took him by surprise. She considered his tenderness a gesture of obligation, not of the heart. This fact left a sour taste in his mind and his heart. “Woma-... Bulma.”

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name coming from his lips for the first time. “Y-yes?” She perked up and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t cheapen this by thinking it’s out of some sense of duty to be there when you’re having problems with the beta male. If I had it my way, you’d have never wasted time on him, and you’d have only waited for my arrival on Earth, and we’d have chosen each other, and only each other.” Vegeta spoke seriously as he stared into her eyes. 

Was it crazy that Bulma was dying with an overwhelming surge of love and excitement at every word he said? Probably. But it wasn’t going to stop her from making her own choices. She leaned in and stole a kiss from him, softly, but her face flushed pink when she felt his lips return the kiss. His skin was warm and comforting against hers and they fit together perfectly. Vegeta hesitantly reached up to put his hand at the base of her neck to press her more into him. She willingly pressed her lips against his a little harder, and they both inhaled deeply. The kiss lingered for a few seconds, before they both pulled away and looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry to take advantage of you this way, Vegeta. You must think terribly of me for crying over Yamcha only to be kissing you now.” She looked away shamefully. 

Vegeta tipped her chin so she was looking at him again, and he shook his head. “To have just your eyes looking into mine is a gift all on its own. Your lips against mine for any reason, at any time is more than I ever could’ve hoped for. It’s a privilege to be the one you wish to hold you.”

Bulma smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Prince Vegeta.”

He stared back at her with tenderness in his eyes. “So what do we do now?”

Bulma drummed her fingers against her chin. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll have kids or get married one day. For now, let’s just call it dating.”

“You want me to be what the beta male was to you?” Vegeta furrowed his brows.

“No, I want you to be more than he ever could.” Bulma said. 

“As you wish, Princess.” Vegeta smirked. 


End file.
